Si je venais à mourir
by Nagareboshi2
Summary: Yoh devient la marionnette d'Hao... suite à un viol... dsl, résumé nul....LEMON HaoYoh !
1. Marionnette

Marionnette.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais tout ce qu'ils touchent l'est !

Gros kisus à Seddy-san et à toutes les fanficteuses à m'avoir reviewé

Tenshi/yeux en coeur/viiiiii merrrccciiiiii !

Calvin/approuve/Ouais, vous êtes sympas d'avoir reviewé des horreurs pareilles.

Tenshi/en larmes/ et mes 2 derniers chapitres de "sentiments" alors ?

Nagareboshi/ mode journaliste du bulletin d'information de 20h00/ D'ailleurs, le onzième et DERNIER chapitre de cette fic est en court.

Tenshi/sourire-kawai/ le donnerais en avant-première à qui le veut.

Donc, fic by Calvin Tetsuna No Mioshy.

Calvin/sourire carnassier/ cette fic commence par un chapitre court comportant un lemon .  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, grosse dédicace à SEDDY et à El Blanco par la même occasion ( j'l'aime bien ce fantôme, il a la classe )!

Chapitre 1 :

Un bref moment de détente pour Yoh Asakura.

Le jeune homme nu, prenait une douche bien mérité après un entraînement particulièrement difficile.

Il faut dire qu'Anna était partie, il y a quelques minutes et pour une durée indéterminée et en avait profité pour entraîner 100 fois plus son fiancé.

Le shaman soupira, au moins, il serait tranquille un petit moment.

La porte des douches du vestiaire coulissa, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.

Soudain Yoh sentit un torse contre son dos, un menton pointu au creux de son cou et deux bras passèrent, frôlant ses hanches pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Le jeune shaman observa les deux mains plaquées sur le carrelage froid en face de lui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses mains étaient les mêmes que les siennes.

Et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il entendit l'autre susurrer .

-Otôto...

Hao plaqua son jumeau joue contre le carrelage, toujours debout.

Yoh se débattait, inconscient qu'il ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir de l'autre.

-Lâche-moi, ordonna le plus jeune.

Son frère se contenta de glousser en passant sa main sur le torse offert de sa proie, la faisant migrer jusqu'à la virilité du plus jeune, lui impliquant un mouvement de va-et-vient lent.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les fragiles testicules de Yoh, qui hoqueta.

Le jeune shaman sentit le sexe de son frère se glisser entre ses fesses sans le pénétrer.

Yoh eut du mal à contenir ses gémissements mais il y parvint, au prix de grand effort...

Hao arrêta ses caresses, laissant son jumeau inassouvi, celui-ci se retourna face à son assaillant, une lueur d'exitation et de défi dans le regard.

-Prends moi, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Son jumeau eut un sourire carnassier et se plaça entre les jambes de Yoh en lui susurrant :

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ...

Il mordilla la peau du cou de son futur amant, avant de le retourner brutalement face au carrelage dur.

Yoh sentit son aîné lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses tout en lui embrassant la nuque.

Hao passa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit frère avant d'humidifier lui-même trois de ses doigts et de les immiscer dans l'étroitesse acceuillante de sa moitié, qui se cambra, avant de l'allonger .

L'aîné retira ses doigts d'un coup sec, les remplaçant rapidement par son membre gorgé de désir.

Il reprit aussitôt la virilité de sa proie en main, Yoh guidant la sienne jusqu'au plus profond de son être en poussant des soupirs extatiques .

Hao passa la tête sous l'aiselle de son jumeau et titilla le gland rougit de celui-ci.

Il laissa Yoh se répendre sur le sol et planta ses ongles dans la chair tendre du plus jeune, qui gémit de douleur, exitant davantage Hao, qui se délecta de voir sa proie allongée dans sa propre semence mélangée à l'eau et au sang.

Les mouvements dans le corp frêle de sa moitié se firent de plue en plus brutaux, faisant hurler les jumeaux.

Yoh, de douleur et de plaisir.  
Hao, d'exitation pure à la vue de son jumeau totalement soumit et de plaisir à l'état brut.

-Tu es délicieusement étroit...glissa-t-il à l'oreille de son petit frère.

Hao se retira de lui avant d'atteindre le septième ciel, frustrant encore une fois son cadet.

Il parcouru le torse imberbe de Yoh avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, dessinant un symbole connu de tous : le Goboseï , marquant ainsi Yoh comme étant sien.

Ci-fait, il se releva, laissant le corps souillé de son jumeau derrière lui, en lui disant de le rejoindre le soir même pour terminer leur oeuvre.

Hao quitta le gymnase, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

-Je sais que tu viendras... murmura-t-il, pour lui-même, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une grotte face à la mer - son nouveau refuge -

Yoh se releva, épuisé, et quitta les vestaires et rentra chez lui.  
Il se demanda pourquoi tout les habitants du village pache le regardaient de travers et comprit, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain :  
Son torse était recouvers de signes étranges, celui au centre étant le Goboseï.

Le jeune shaman retourna dans le salon et se retourva face à Silva.

-Bonjour Yoh, le salua le plus âgé, comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme répondit avec enthousiasme à son salut, comme à son habitude.

L'organisateur remarqua les symboles gravés sur le torse de son protégé et blêmit.

-Yoh, qui t'as fait ça , s'empressat-t-il de demander.

Yoh ne répondit pas, honteux d'avoir apprécié les caresses de son pire ennemi.

-Yoh... reprit Silva, j'espère que tu es conscient que tu vas devenir la marionnette de la personne qui t'as fais ça...

Yoh porta sur l'autre shaman un regard de bête traqué et murmura :

-Hao...

Le pache baissa la tête, il se doutait bien de l'identité de l'auteur.

(vous en voyez beaucoup, vous, des gens qui s'éclatent à dessiner des étoiles représentant le Goboseï partout !)

-Il existe un moyen de te défaire de ce sceau, je reviens demain pour te libérer, je te conseille de t'enfermer à double tour et peut-être même de t'attacher, car je suppose qu'il veut te revoir ... Il utiliseras sûrement le sceau pour t'obliger à le retrouver...

Yoh soupira et remercia Silva, qui lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

-Fais gaffe à toi, Asakura Hao est très avant de partir .

Le jeune shaman verrouilla la porte et en cacha la clé.

Il fouilla dans les affaire d'Anna, se souvenant y avoir vu des menottes. (sado, la Anna !)

Il s'enchaîna à son lit et s'endormit.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-Alors Otôto, tu me fuis ?

Yoh encra son regard dans celui, pareil au sien, de son jumeau.

-Laisse-moi, je ne suis pas TA chose ! siffla le plus jeune, en colère.

L'aîné se rapprocha de lui, lui effrôla les lèvres, le faisant frissoner.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher Yoh... Tu es à MOI, corps et âme maintenant...

Yoh eut une moue de dégoût en sentant la main de son jumeau se glisser dans son pantalon.

-Voyons mon cher petit frère, reprit Hao d'une voix doucereuse, tu en jouissais il n'a pas si longtemps.

-Tu as peut-être mon corps mais tu n'auras jamais mon âme, cria le shaman aux cheveux courts.

-Pourquoi t'entêter Yoh ?

Hao pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son jumeau.

-Pourquoi t'entêter alors que tu m'aimes ?

Yoh se réveilla en sueur.

Minuit.

Un rêve.  
Juste un rêve...

Il soupira, attendant que sa respiration redevienne normale.

Son torse commençait à le brûler et il eut le tournis, entendant des voix dans sa tête, lui murmurant d'aller retrouver Hao.

Après plusieurs minutes de résistance, les voix s'arrêtèrent faisant place à une douleur immense tapie dans son torse.

-Veux-tu que j'abrege tes souffrances, Otôto ?

Yoh écarquilla les yeux, son frère était assis sur la ranbarde du balcon.  
Le jeune shaman sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu'une agréable chaleur se naissait un peu plus bas.

-Hao... souffla-t-il. 

to be continued...

Nagareboshi/finit de lire/ je croyais que tu voulais pas mettre de sentiments ?

Calvin/réfléchit/ Bein, c'est mieux quand y'en a un qui aime et pas l'autre, comme ça, ça fait vachement sadique !

Tenshi/ pleure/ moi, je veux un Happy Endeuuuhhh !

Shuldrâ : Lecteurs, Lecteuses, si vous voulez que cette fic ne parte pas en live comme la première et qu'elle se termine par un Happy End, veuillez envoyer vos pétitions en appuyant sur le pitit bouton "GO" juste en dessous.  
Comment ça, ça se voit trop qu'on veut des reviews ? Ben évidemment qu'on en veut !

Calvin/ si vous ne tenez pas à mourir précosement à cause d'une catastrophe naturelle, je vous conseille de reviewer.

Tenshi/ s'incline/ Ce serait gentil, s'il vous plait.

Nagareboshi /pointe Calvin du doigt/ et envoyer lui un maximum de menaces de mort !

Calvin/montre son poing à l'auteuse/ J' connais une menace de mort qui t'es pas encore arriver dans la gueule, à toi !

Nagareboshi : Arrête passke sinon, j'appelle Seddy-sama.

Shuldrâ : La menace qui tue...

Calvin : c'est clair ! En fait, elle sait que j'aime bien Seddy et que je la taperais pas, même pour aller lui éclater la tronche, alors, elle en profite.

Bref, SVP Onegai ! Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssss ! 


	2. Fraises et chantilly

Si je venais à mourir

disclaimer :

Calvin : Evidemment, les persos sont pas à moi, ils ne sont sont qu'à Takei-sensei, cet espèce de gros pervers qui dessine des mecs torse-nu (vous voyez de Qui je parle ! ) pour faire baver les lectrices.  
C'est pour cette perfide et Unique raison que j'ai décidé de l'envoyer en Enfer...

Tenshi : Oui, mais si Takei-sama n'avait pas exister, Hao-chan et Yoh-Chan, ils auraient pas exister non-plus...

Shuldrâ/pensive/c'est vrai.

Calvin/approuve/vu de cette manière...

Nagareboshi/à fond sur son ordi/ fais un nouveau one shot qui va plaire à Seddy-chama et Azalée-chama...

Calvin : Bref, GOOOOOOOOO CHAPTER 222

Chapitre deux : Quand deux yaoïstes fournissent des fraises et de la chantilly à un étalon dénudé ...

-Hao... souffla-t-il.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

L'aîné entra et s'avança vers son jumeau en enlevant sa cape, la posant sur une chaise.

Il se plaça au-dessus de Yoh avec un regard voilé de désir.

-Tu tentes de m'échapper ?

Yoh ne répondit pas, trop subjugué par la contemplation de Hao.

Le plus âgé arqua un sourcil et se pencha vers son frère, lui embrassant et lui léchant la joue.

Yoh se crispa au départ avant de se laisser faire en fermant les yeux...

Il les rouvrit brusquement et serra les jambes lorsqu'il sentit la main de son jumeau se glisser dans son yukata.

Hao prit les pans du vêtement et les écarta vivement, dévoilant la peau hâlée et terriblement tentante de Yoh à la Lune.

L'aîné gloussa et frôla mon oreille de ses lèvres en susurrant :

-Tu me résistes, ne ?

-Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois, crâcha le cadet Asakura.

L'autre ricana avant de prendre la virilité dressée du jeune homme à pleine bouche, en dardant un regard prédateur sur sa proie.

-A-Arrête ! supplia Yoh entre dégoût et extase.

Hao revint prendre possession des lèvres de son jumeau, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi en toi ? murmura-t-il, avec une moue provocatrice.

Une lueur d'incompréhension totale passa dans les yeux de son plus jeune frère.

-Alors... reprit-il, d'un ton doucereux, pourquoi ne pas échanger les rôles ?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de l'autre shaman, il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes puis les lécha consciencieusement avant qu'une langue insolente ne force le passage dans l'intention de venir à l'encontre de sa jumelle...

Hao caressa du bout des doigts le torse hâlé de son jumeau, qui gémit d'impuissance...

L'aîné ricana avant de reprendre la virilité fièrement dressée de son petit frère et d'entreprendre un mouvement accéléré tout en se préparant, et lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, il entreprit de s'empaler lui-même dessus ...

Ils poussèrent un cri de jouissance pure lorsque le membre pénétra au plus profond de Hao.

Yoh était totalement subjugué par la vue de son frère, nu, au-dessus de lui.

Il le trouvait tout simplement magnifique.

Si séduisant.  
Si puissant...

Le plus jeune hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit son aîné bouger de lui-même sur son sexe gorgé de désir.

Yoh donna instinctivement des coups de reins dans le corps brûlant de son frère, murmurant le prénom de celui-ci dans une litanie plus qu'agréable aux oreilles de celui-ci...

Hao gémit en sentant son cadet entrer de plus en plus profondément en lui, il donna des coups de bassin de plus en plus rapide, faisant hurler Yoh d'extase et jouissant avec lui.

Ils se libérèrent tout deux dans un râle de plaisir...

Hao s'allongea sur sa proie et murmura :

-Un mot...

Yoh, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, répondit, dans un souffle :

-Divin...

L'autre reprit possesion de ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

-J'espère que tu en as bien profité, mon cher Otôto, car cela ne se reproduira pas...

Le plus jeune voulut caresser les cheveux de son amant mais les menottes le retenait fermement au lit...

Voir son jeune frère marmonner un juron vis-à-vis des dîtes-menottes et tirer comme un dingue dessus fit ricaner Hao.

L'aîné passa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa proie avant de se relever et de sortir de la chambre, totalement nu.

Hao courut dans les couloirs de la grande maison, jusqu'au moment où il aperçut deux ombres.

Le shaman s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de Seddy et Tenshi...

Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent l'aîné Asakura en ne ratant aucune miette du spectacle...

Il faut dire que voir Hao nu.  
C'est vraiment du GRAND spectacle.  
Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
En plus d'avoir les plus belles fesses de l'univers, on pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été "oublié" de ce côté-là non plus !

-Qu'est-ce-que vous trimballer ? demanda-t-il.

-Bein, en fait, on essaie de refourguer ce qui nous reste... expliqua Tenshi.

-Ouais, on a pas mal de fraises et cinq bouteilles de chantilly, termina Seddy.

-Et vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda à nouveau Hao, songeur.

-Bein, nan... répondit Tenshi.

-En fait, on a fait une bataille de chantilly...On a pas tout vider...Tu les veux ? demanda Seddy, avec un regard entendu.

Hao eut un regard lubrique.

-Bien entendu ! conclua-t-il.

Donc, Hao repartit tout content avec ses fraises et sa chantilly alors que les deux autres couraient jusqu'à leur salle de surveillance où était installé un écran géant...

Le plus âgé des jumeau entra à nouveau dans la chambre où son cadet l'attendait sagement...

Hao s'emparra du bol de fraises et de l'une des bouteilles de chantilly avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur Yoh.

Il prit l'une des fraises et l'enroba de chantilly avant de la lécher du bout de la langue, savourant la crème légère et sucrée puis il mordit à pleines dents dans le fruit rouge, d'une manière terriblement sexy...

Yoh le regardait faire, totalement hypnotisé par la bouche de son frère...

A ce moment-là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être une fraise avec de la chantilly autour...

L'autre shaman reprit une fraise, tout aussi juteuse que la première, et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à sa consoeur.

Hao se pencha vers son jumeau, une fraise à la chantilly entre deux doigts, il glissa le fruit entre les lèvres de Yoh avant de rapprocher son visage de celui-ci en susurrant :

-Je suis certain qu'elles ont meilleur goût dans ta bouche...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il embrassa goûlument son cadet en caressant son torse et prit la bouteille de chantilly,traçant une ligne verticale sur tout le corps du jeune shaman.

Ligne qu'il suivit avec sa langue quelques instants plus tard...

Yoh se cambra en gémissant d'impatience.

Hao prit une fraise et la mit dans le nombril de son petit frère sans oublier de la noyer sous une tonne de chantilly...

Il releva un regard impatient vers Yoh et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reporter son attention au nombril de son amant.

Hao lécha la chantilly, n'en oubliant aucune goutte, et mangea la fraise.

Yoh gémit puis se tordit de rire en voyant la tête d'Hao.

Il était kawai avec de la fraise partout sur le museau...

L'intéressé le regarda de travers et son cadet se mit à concurrencer la couleur des fruits rouges ...

Hao ricana en lisant les pensées de son amant et s'emparra de ses lèvres, lui en faisant partager le goût sucré...

Il allait remplir la bouche de Yoh de chantilly quand il réalisa que, déjà, la première bouteille était déjà terminée, il prit la deuxième...

Ayant réalisé son oeuvre, Hao passa sa langue entre les lèvres ouvertes de son jumeau, lapant la chantilly qui s'y trouvait tout en triturant l'un des boutons de chair.

Yoh gémit, de plus en plus impatient, sous le regard plus qu'approbateur d'Hao.

-Tu m'as l'air soudain bien consentant, susurra le plus âgé.

Son cadet ne répondit pas mais quémanda un baiser en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif.

L'autre n'ajouta rien de plus et s'arma de nouveau de sa fidèle bouteille de chantilly.

Il enduisit le sexe de sa proie de crème sucrée, et après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres avec un " miam " plus que révélateur, il le prit totalement en bouche avec une lueur de gourmandise dans le regard.

Yoh se libéra entre les lèvres expertes de son aîné qui l'embrassa avec passion avant de lui présenter trois de ses doigts que le jeune shaman s'empressa d'humidifier.

Hao retira ses doigts de l'emprise de son frère qui émit un grognement de frustration aussitôt capturé par les lèvres de son aîné.

Celui-ci fit entrer un à un ses doigts dans l'intimité de Yoh, gémissant de douleur.

Hao retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe dressé.

Tout deux fûrent submergés par une vague de plaisir intense.

Hao commença un mouvement de va-et-vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide en son frère.

Il sembla cependant à Yoh que son jumeau était bien plus doux et attentionné que lors de leur première fois, mais il ne put continuer de réfléchir...

Sa raison allant se faire voir ailleurs lorsque Hao entrait de plus en plus profondément en lui.  
Il se cambra soudain, se libérant entre leurs deux corps en hurlant le nom de son assaillant, suivit de celui-ci quelques instants plus tard.

Après quelques minutes où tout deux reprenaient leurs souffles, Hao se releva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et murmura, assez fort pour que son cadet l'entende :

-Je t'aime Yoh...

Et le shaman disparut dans la nuit...

to be continued...

Calvin/pas contente/ pourquoi je me suis laisser influencé par tant de monde, mua ?

Nagareboshi/air de psycho/ Je te contrôôôôle !

Calvin/fout un gros pain dans la gueule à Nagareboshi/ Et toi Sed', t'en as pensé quoi /regard kawai-chibi-eyes/ 


	3. sentiments réciproques

Si je venais à mourir

Disclaimer :

Calvin : Les menottes et tout les instruments de torture m'appartiennent... Mais les persos, non, hélas.  
Sinon, je doit vous dire que j'en profiterais ENCORE plus ! Déjà qu'on me le repproche.  
C'est pas de ma faute ...

Shuldrâ : C'est dingue comme tu mets la faute sur les autres !

Calvin/menace sa jumelle/ URUSEI ou je te refais la face façon puzzle, tu suis ?

Shuldrâ : Gluups...

Nagareboshi/super contente/ ça va faire une semaine que personne ne m'a tapé, Hip Hip Hip HOURRRAAA !

Tenshi/yeux en coeur/ Seddy-sama meee maannnqueuuuhhh !

Calvin/prends Nagareboshi par la nuque/ Pourtant, il faudrait te taper ! Tu as ENCORE loupé ton code, t'as plusieurs fics en cours et t'es même pas foutue de les mener à terme, mais c'est quoi cette auteuse à la co.. !

Tenshi : Petit message pour Aurélien, on va faire un chapitre 2 au Jeu des 7 minutes, mais avec un lemon HoroRen, et dans Sentiments, on dévellopera la relation de Ren...

Nagareboshi/abasourdie/ MAIS C'ETAIT PAS CENSE SE PASSER COMME CA ?

Calvin/ regard-tu-la-boucles-sinon-je-fais-ce-dont-je-rêve-toute-les-nuits-c'est-à-dire-te-tuer-dans-d'atroces-souffrances/Toi, tu serais plus sérieuse dans ce que tu entreprends, ça se passerait pas comme ça !

Tenshi/yeux en coeurs/ content ?

Calvin : Donc, dédicace à Seddy et à toutes les personnes ayant reviewer, quand aux personnes qui lisent sans reviewer, je viendrais vous le faire payer/regard sadique/

Tenshi/ regard reprocheur à sa nê-san/ Yamete nêsan ! C'est pas bien de menaçer des gens dès le début !

Calvin : Bref, GO CHAPTER THREE !

Tenhsi : C'est MOI qui m'occupe de ce chapitre, NA !

Calvin : Mais tout ce qui tu veux mon coeur !

Nagareboshi/ regard entendu/ Je le savais !

Calvin/ Balance une météorite de 1000 km de diamètre sur la tronche de l'auteuse/ Toi, tu ferais mieux de rester à ta place !

" Je t'aime "

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête...

Mais lui...

(Fans du HaoYoh, j'vous casse ! )

C'était Anna dont il était amoureux...

Il ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Il était 7h00.

Silva entra dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il constata la nudité de son protégé, le pache le couvrit de son poncho et le libéra de ses menottes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Le jeune shaman émit un soupir de soulagement en sentant le métal froid s'enlever de ses poignets endorloris.

Un silence étrange prit alors place.

Silence durant lequel Yoh étudia le profil du pache...

Il ressemblait tellement à Hao...

Certains de ces gestes, de ses manières étaient à Hao...

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, les joues rougies...

-Yoh...

Juste un murmure à peine audible.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, un peu honteux.

Le pache regardait droit devant lui, l'air étrangement sérieux.

-Que ressens-tu pour lui ? demanda l'homme.

Le plus jeune de répondit pas.

Il gardait les yeux dans le vague.

Devant le manque de réactions de Yoh, Silva reprit :

-Je vous ai observé un moment... Tu l'as embrassé de toi-même Yoh...

-Tu l'as vu me faire ça et tu n'as rien fait ! s'écria Yoh, soudain sorti de sa léthargie.

Silva se retourna, l'air grave.

Yoh le fixait, sidéré.

-Comment as-tu pu ! continua le jeune Asakura, je te faisait confiance et ...

L'organisateur l'interrompit :

Tu l'aimes Yoh. Mais tu ne veux même pas l'avouer...

-Non Silva, dit Yoh en secouant la tête, je ne l'aime pas.Il a abusé de moi. Je ne l'aime pas.

L'autre secoua à son tour la tête en soupirant bruyamment.

-Est-ce que ses baisers t'ont dégoûtés ? Lorsqu'il t'a avoué ses sentiments à ton égard, à quoi as-tu pensé ?

Le cadet ignora les questions et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant doucement, ne voulant pas reconnaître cette vérité.

-Tu as été troublé Yoh, reprit l'organisateur, tu es devenu livide, ne voulant pas y croire. Et je suppose que tu as voulu te persuader de ton pseudo-amour pour Anna...

Yoh gémit plus fort, il commença à sangloter un peu...

Tout était si soudain...

Lui faisant l'effet d'un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il se sentait si sale d'épprouver de tels sentiments...

A l'égard d'un homme.  
A l'égard de son propre frère...

Dire que sa vie avait été chamboulée en même pas deux jours...

-Les autres... parvint-il quand même à murmurer entre deux hoquets.

-Tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi, parfois, sourit son protecteur.

Le jeune shaman encra son regard dans celui de l'autre et lui rendit son sourire.

-Bon, reprit celui-ci, tu comptes rester longtemps ici ou tu vas te dépêcher d'aller le rejoindre !

Devant l'hésitation de son protégé, le pache comprit la raison du soudain malaise chez le cadet Asakura et s'empressa de le rassurer :

-Je te libererais du sceau de ton frère mais tu vas en avoir besoin pour le retrouver.

Yoh observait maintenant son interlocuteur avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Le jeune shaman réussit, grâce à Silva, à localiser Hao et fut ensuite libéré du sortilège.

Yoh sortit de la maison en courant et se dirigea vers les grottes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

POV Hao

Je suis vraiment un crétin...

Que doit penser Yoh maintenant !

Sûrement quelque chose comme :

" Mon PYROMANE et PSYCOPATHE de frangin m'utilise pour une BONNE partie de jambes en l'air et m'avoue son amour ENSUITE avant de se BARRER dans la nature, je le savais, ce type est COMPLETEMENT frappa-dingue ! "

Je soupirais fortement.

Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce qu'espérer que mon amour soit réciproque...

Surtout que son bulldog de fiancée veille au grain...

Je grimaçais fortement.

Et dire que j'avais proposé à " ça " de m'épouser...

Mes pensées vagabondèrent encore quelques minutes pour mieux revenir au principal sujet de mes occupations...

Depouis le jour où je m'étais avoué cet amour incestueux, je n'avais plus tuer personne...

Il y avait déjà si peu de chances que mes sentiments soient partagés que je ne voulais pas gâcher les dernières qu'il aurait pu me rester...

Je préfère encore qu'il me haïsse plutôt qu'il se désintéresse de moi.

La Haine reste toujours un sentiments, une émotion...

Même si ce n'est pas celle que je souhaiterais voir vivre et s'installer entre nous...

Je le veux...

Je l'ai toujours voulu...

Mon jumeau et opposé ...

La seule personne avec qui je me sens réellement complet...

Comment réagirais-je lorsqu'il me renverra tout mes sentiments à la face ?

Que se passera-t-il au moment où l'on devra se battre à nouveau ?

Je préfère mourir encore une fois que de le voir agoniser, comme tous les autres, transpercé par les doigts du Spirit Of Fire...

De toute façon, plus rien n'a plus d'importance à présent...

Je voudrais tant qu...

POV normal

Un bruit de pas coupa court aux pensées de l'Omnyo, qui se retourna vivement pour faire face à sa némésis.

Hao parut surpris, mais, il se rappela que son jumeau portait son sceau, et se reprit instantanément.

-Yoh, souffla-t-il alors que son petit frère se jetait littéralement sur lui et l'emprisonnait dans ses bras...

L'aîné ne répondit pas à l'étreinte, préférant croire que la cause d'une telle manifestation d'affection était son sortilège...

Yoh, quant-a lui, respirait l'odeur de cheveux de son frère, trop heureux d'être à nouveau prêt de lui...

Même si il ressentait un certain malaise vis-à-vis du jugement de autres, accompagné d'un mauvais pressentiment dont il ignorait la nature...

Hao détacha doucement son amant de lui et le fixa dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

-Rentres chez toi Yoh, le sceau...

Yoh aborda un sourire radieux et l'interropit :

-Le sceau est mort Nii-san, Silva m'a libéré avant que je vienne te rejoindre...

L'aîné releva un sourcil avant de demander, en essayant de cacher ses espoirs :

-Et pourquoi as-tu tenu à venir ici ?

Yoh rougit, son coeur accélérant soudainement la cadence.

Il essaya de prononcer quelque chose mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Il entendit l'autre shaman soupirer.

Hao détourna la tête... il s'était fait trop de fausses idées...

Yoh s'avança alors vers son frère et pressa timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hao se tendit au départ avant d'appronfondir le baiser avec passion.

Il sentit sa némésis frémir dans ses bras, lui avalant un gémissement de bien-être.

Hao allongea son frère avec douceur et se s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

zszszszszszs

Deux corps n'en firent qu'un à nouveau.

Dans un nouvel accord plus tendre et amoureux.

Deux âmes s'abandonnant l'une dans l'autre.

S'aimant à l'infini.

Se caressant mutuellement.

Se cherchant pour mieux se trouver...

Désir passionnel emprint de douceur.

zszszszszszs

Silva rentra tranquillement chez lui, le sourire au lèvres, sachant pertinemment les déroulement des choses pour son protégé...

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il enleva son poncho, le déposant sur une chaise solitaire.

-Alors ? demanda un voix féminine et emprint de froideur.

-ça s'est très bien passé, répondit le pache en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Il se releva et scruta sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Tant mieux alors... conclua la jeune blonde avant d'attapé le cou de son amant et de l'attirer à elle.

-Anna... murmura Silva.

-J'espère seulement qu'ils réussiront à passer " ça " ... ajouta Anna, mystérieusement et tristement.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils n'y parviennent pas... termina le pache.

to be continued...

Tenshi : Alors ?

Calvin/ fait la moue/ c'est trop " fleur-bleue " ton truc ! J'voulais faire un truc bien sadique mûa !

Tenshi/en pleurs/ OOOUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN ! ma nêsan est pô contente !

Calvin/caresse la tête de sa soeur pour la réconforter/ c'est pas grave... J'aime bien quand même...

Yoh/ yeux en coeur/ J'aimeuh... c'est poétiqueuuh...

Hao / approuve/

Tenhsi/super contente/ Azzzzzaaaaaalléééééeeeee-saaaaaammmmaaaa est de retoureuuuuhhhhh !Hiiipiiiiii !

Calvin/regard perplexe/ ma soeur est tarée...

Tenshi : voui. hé hé hé hé... De toute façon, c'est Seddy-sama qui lit tout les chapitres en avant-première hé hé !

Calvin : C'est bien ce que je disait, t'es complètement frappé ! au fait, désolé Aza, j'voulais vraiment faire une fic angsty,  
mais je me suis fait influencé /regard reprocheur à Nagareboshi, Tenshi et Seddy/ j'espère que ça a déranger personne...

Nagareboshi/regad psycho/ jeeee ttteeee cooonnntrôôôôôôllleeee !

Tenshi/chibi eyes/ si vous plaît... REVIEWWWSS ! 


	4. INFO

Ohayô minna-san !  
Hé oui, je ne suis pas morte, bien au contraire puisque je prépare ma résurrection XD Je vais donc déjà terminer toute mes fics en court. Bref, je ne posterais que très rarement sur j'en suis désolée mais en ce moment je suis débordée Pour les personnes qui désireraient savoir la fin de mes fics, voilà l'addresse de mon blog (spécial HaoxYoh)  
où seront maintenant publiée mes fics sur ce couple.  
nagareboshi2. skyblog . com (faut pas mettre d'espace XD veut pas mettre laddresse complète comme il faudrait )  
Ensuite, une autre nouvelle, vous me retrouverez sur ce site avec un nouveau pseudo " Kan'dai no Eika"  
ou "hymne à la Tolérance" pour les gens qui voudraient se renseigner, aller voir le profil, mais cela ne sera opérationnel qu'à partir du 14 juillet (normalement) donc gros bisous ! 


End file.
